


[podfic] Who We Are

by passthesalt (itwasadarkandstormynight)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Asexuality, Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Identity, Other, POV Outsider, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/passthesalt
Summary: The point, dear reader, is that we have always been here. We have been here since the beginning of time. Queer people have existed as long as people have. We are perfectly normal, perfectly natural, and perfectly real. Anyone who says otherwise is flatly wrong. We have been here forever, and we can tell you with absolute certainty that you, queer reader, are loved.***5 times Crowley and Aziraphale unintentionally inspired humans to realise their own identities + 1 time they did it on purpose.The podfic.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	[podfic] Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086731) by [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24). 



> I'm so excited to post this one!! The writing for this fic is just wonderful, and I'm very glad I got paired with [freyjawriter24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24) on this one!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Title:** Who We Are  
**Fandom:** Good Omens  
**Author:** freyjawriter24  
**Reader:** itwasadarkandstormynight  
**Pairing:** Aziraphale/Crowley  
**Rating:** Gen, Other  
**Length:** 00:10:30  
**Summary:** "The point, dear reader, is that we have always been here. We have been here since the beginning of time. Queer people have existed as long as people have. We are perfectly normal, perfectly natural, and perfectly real. Anyone who says otherwise is flatly wrong. We have been here forever, and we can tell you with absolute certainty that you, queer reader, are loved."  
***  
5 times Crowley and Aziraphale unintentionally inspired humans to realise their own identities + 1 time they did it on purpose.

### Chapter 1

Link to Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18xWeVY_AwaG5Nlmhve88bXD3-sAmCD3r/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
